A wolf in London
by LittleLonerFairy
Summary: An American future shifter goes to Hogwarts to see the school her mother went to when she was a kid and she finds adventure and other things along the way. It's a bad summary but I hope people will try it. OC/?
1. Preface

This is LittleLonerFairy or LF here. This story about about to write is a roleplay character I have roleplayed for a long time. Recently I have wanted to make it into a FF so now I'm saying 'what the hell'. This will take place before, during and after the Twilight and Harry Potter books, meaning this if a crossover AND I'm fixing it so Harry and the gang are around Bella's age for everything to work in this story. My OC is born in 91 just to let you know. I don't know if this story will work but hopefully it will be to your liking it not then it will end. This story might have romance for my OC whether with someone from HP or someone from the pack(Maybe it might be Nahuel or some single vampire? Who knows) But the romance won't be for awhile because I want to develop the story and character. This preface will be about getting to know her till she is eleven(where the story begins.) I'll be writing a few chapters before posting this one to see if people like it before writing more.

DISCLAIMER: I only own OCs unless stated otherwise. Anything Twilight or Harry Potter is owned by their respected owners. If you have any questions just let me know.

My name is Eaven Calypso Devlin. I know what you're thinking, why do I have such a weird name? Well my mother was really into Greek Mythology so when I was born she gave me Calypso as a middle name. I'm going to tell you my story and I know it isn't as great as Bella Swan or Harry Potter(If you have ever heard of them) But I know it will be something I tell my kids someday so here goes.

My parents met in South Korea when my father was traveling abroad, his name is Lucas John Devlin and he is from the Quileute tribe in La Push, Washington. He went around the world learning historical stories and things know one knew. My mom whose name is Sobong He-Ran was born in Seoul, South Korea ran famous restaurant that everyone in the city loved. When they met it was love at first sight my Halmony told me. My mother was the most beautiful woman my father ever met and still loves to this day. After they were married a few years they had me at twenty six which apparently was one of the best days(if you don't count the day they married). At the age of three my parents and my grandmother decided to move to my father's hometown of La Push to live a nice quiet town and so I can also learn my Quileute heritage along with my Korean one.

I grew up with all the Res kids since I went to the elementary and middle school in La Push till I was ten and learned I was a witch like my mother and grandmother. My parents bought a house in London, England so when I was on break I could go there instead of the American school since my mother was a transfer at Hogwarts so she wanted me to go there instead or even the Korean witch school my grandmother's family went to.

I'm eleven now and recently got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts so I will be going in a month so my grandmother and I will be getting my school supplies and I even get a pet! (Or familiar as my mom and grandmother called them) so hopefully things will be good for me.

AU: So here is the beginning and I had to edit it a tiny bit to fix mistakes I made BEFORE sending it in to be read in the first place. I hope people like it.


	2. Chapter One

Eaven sighed looking at her Nana with a frown. They had just entered Diagon Alley and she already wanted to leave again because of all the people there. "Maybe I can just stay at the Res middle school, Nana? I mean dad did and he turned out fine right?" She asked her nana hoping "Eaven Calypso Devlin! We aren't leaving because I know that once you get to Hogwarts you will love it like your mother did." Her grandmother said sternly but affectionately. Walking through the streets of Diagon Alley, the women enter all of the shops as they got all the school materials needed for Eaven, wanting to get the familiar last. Once they found all that was needed, Eaven really liked Mr. Ollivander and apparently her grandmother did too since she flirted with him a little.

It was time to get her new familiar at Magical Menagerie. "This is where I got my owl, Shin here." her mother told her, a huge smile on her face. Walking into the shop she had to cover her ears from all the noise that the animals were making but eventually she got over it. Eaven walked around and looked into the cages hoping to spot one that called to her when she heard a soft meow that made her turn to find the animal that got her attention. Looking into the cage, the young girl looked at the male cat and smiled. "Are you the one that called to me?" she tipped her head and placed her fingers against the cage, earning the male cat to lick her fingers. "Nana I found my familiar, I want this one." Her Halmonee walked up to them and smiled, nodding in approval.. "He is a keeper, honey." Eaven took him and the cage to the counter and paid the nine Galleons for him. Since all of the supplies were sent home in their London home that they were going to live in till Eaven went to school, except her new wand and Salem, her familiar.

Once they returned to the Leaky Cauldron the two decided to have some food since they all developed an appetite. Once they ate and paid for the food they returned to the London home to show her grandfather her new familiar. "He seems to really like you, my little Caly." He said to her as he pet the cat. Eaven smiled and placed Salem on her bed, petting him affectionately. "I'm so glad I have you Salem, you're going to be the only friend I have at school till I meet new people." she sighed and Salem nuzzled her hand laid next to her after she got ready for bed.

Sorry it's too short I want to get to the school year since I'm excited.


End file.
